The present invention relates to a microphone holder wore on and having use in positioning a mini-microphone to clothes at the chest thereof and so on, and particularly to a microphone holder having hook pin(s) with fangs shaped as stuck into and drawn from the cloth such that it is at the appropriate wore portion.
The microphone holder in relationship with the instant invention is directed to a lavalier microphone (other name: pin microphone), which is often used in conferences or lectures and so on. Such type of microphone is of a type of mini-microphones, which are used by the woriness thereof on clothes at respective chests or collars, and provides use in hands-free fashion to the user, as its advantage.
The mounting of the microphone on the mounted portion such as clothes at the chest or collar has use of the special microphone holder. An example of the microphone holder is shown in FIG. 6. The microphone holder 1 comprises a holder base 2 which is of a flat plate member; a hold portion 3 disposed on one of surfaces (front surface (on the side of the upper face in FIG. 6)); and a hook pin 4 disposed on the other (back surface (on the side of the lower face in FIG. 6)).
The hold portion 3 has a grooved fit 30 forming cross section like the letter C at its center portion so as to fit a microphone (not shown), therein. The hook pin 4 comprise two parallel linear members each having integral mounting to the holder base 2, on the side of one end, and arrangement of protuberant fangs with respective leading ends each having a sharp point shaped like a needle for easier stacking thereof into the wore portion, on the side of the other end. Because of the appearance of the hook pin 4 like fangs, such microphone holder 1 is called a Dracula clip.
This construction is facile in mounting of the microphone, wherein the user has the holder base 2 with hold of the microphone, by hand, and sticks the hook pin 4 into the clothes such as collars or chests.
However, since such microphone holder 1 with facileness of its mounting and removal always provides protrusion from the holder base 2 with the hook pin 4, it involves the danger of sticks of the hook pin 4 into the user""s fingers or body at being stuck, and thus requires solution to this most serious problem.
The instant invention is directed to a microphone holder, which comprises a microphone; a holder device for holding the microphone; a holder base member formed having front and back faces, and side surfaces between said front and back faces, the holder base member being provided on the front face of the holder base member; and hook pin(s) provided on the holder base member on the opposite side from the holder member.
The objectives of the instant invention are directed to solution to the problem as stated above, and the first provides avoidance of injuriousness to finger(s) or a body of a microphone holder""s wearer by the sticking and drawing of the pin(s) and allows the safer wear, and the second provides increase in the force which provides retention of the firm securement, and hence provides avoidance of coming-off of the microphone holder due to movement of the wearer""s body.
The avoidance of injuriousness to finger (s) or a body of a microphone holder""s wearer by its sticking pin(s) will be accomplished by providing an improved microphone holder. The objective microphone holder may have any mechanism capable of extending operation of the hook pin as well as the retracting one. For the increase in the firm securement, the improved microphone holder may have any mechanism capable of the locking operation of its holder device to hold a microphone.
The forgoing first mechanism comprises a V-shaped hook pin member rotatably supported about the proximal end of the holder base member thorough its proximal portion, in the direction of crossing the front or back face of the holder base member. The V-shaped hook pin member comprises a proximal part, at least one pin connected to the proximal part and extending from the one thereof, and a lever connected to said proximal part and extending from the other thereof.
Such hook pin may be of the two as formed in a fang-shape. Each of the pins may be of a shape like needle or thorn, which sticks in a cloth and so on.
With this construction of the first mechanism, when the lever is extended from the holder base member, the pin(s) are retracted into the holder base member by action of the lever(s), and when the lever(s) are retracted into the holder base member, the pin(s) are extended from the holder base member by action of respective levers.
The extension or retraction of the lever(s) from or into the base member is performed by a slider. The slider comprises a pair of slide grooves, and at least two slide elements slid through said slide grooves.
Preferably, such V-shaped hook pin member may comprise one or more torsion springs having a spring hinge forming a proximal part. With this construction, the springs each may produce force applied to the proximal part to which both of the lever and the pin are linked, and thus the resilient springs permit the whole hook pin member to have its own play even at generation of its slight play or torsion by the repeated use.
The holder device further comprises a means for operating to cause extension or retraction of said lever(s) in response to slide of the slide element(s) on slide groove(s).
The operation means of the holder device may be of a protrusion protruding from the holder base member. Preferably, the protrusion has a slope surface formed at its leading end and inclined along the moving direction of the slide elements of the slider. The slope surface has contact with the lever of the hook pin member. When the slide elements are slid on the slide grooves, such lever(s) go up or down from the slope surface so that extraction or retraction of the lever(s) from or into the front face of the holder base member is performed, and hence extraction or retraction of the pin(s) from or into the back face of the holder base member is performed.
Lock of the hook pin being extended or retracted is performed by a lock mechanism as a second mechanism. The lock mechanism allows lock of the hook pin to a sliding area as formed by both of the holder base member and the holder device. Preferably, the lock mechanism comprises recess(es) provided on the holder base member, and protrusion(s) provided on the holder device.
The pins of the hook pin, which are retracted to the back face of the holder base member, are received in a reception part provided on the back face of the holder base member. The reception part may comprise a recesses area forming inward or backward walls on the back face of the holder base member, or a surrounded area having walls protruding from the back face of the holder base member such that the pin(s) of the hook pin hide therein. Thus, it provides avoidance of injuriness to the fingers or body of the user due to stacking and drawing of the pin(s).